


Gratitude

by ScientistSalarian



Series: Rydros Gifset Drabbles [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is part of the gifset prompts. I was asked to do number 7 by the awesome Verhexen.





	Gratitude

 

She had done it. Herself, her brother, and her crew had accomplished the impossible. They had managed to take down the Archon with herself at the helm. Sara Ryder felt a surge of confidence that was altogether unfamilliar. She felt like she'd muddled her way through the past few months with nothing but tenacity and a wicked sense of humor to guide her through her duties as Pathfinder.

She glanced over at Kandros milling about with other Nexus personnel. Something about him captured her attention like no one else ever had but until this point she had kept their relationship mainly professional. Things had grown a bit more flirtatious as of late and she couldn't help but wonder what their relationship would have been like if the initiative hadn't been such a mess. Perhaps she would have even recruited him as part of her crew. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him and hadn't noticed that she was beginning to stare until Kandros walked over to her.

"There she is. The great Archon Slayer herself." He said in a deadpan tone.

"Please tell me that's what they're actually calling me." She said through laughter.

"Well, Kesh is, but she's had more than a bit to drink so by the end of the night you may end up with a more colorful title." He said as though he knew about such things from experience.

"We can only hope." She replied affably. She looked across the Vortex and wondered just how they' managed to throw such a big part with so many people in such a small space. Kandros leaned against the bar nursing a drink while Ryder stood across from him trying her best not to let the boisterous crowd push her into him. She lost her balance when a rather inebriated salarian knocked into her while trying to dance with an equally tipsy asari. Kandros reached out and took her arm to steady her. She grabbed onto him tightly as she regained her footing.

Kandros set his drink down on the bar and kept his arm on her arm. "Since we're halfway there already, we may as well join everyone else on the dance floor right?"

Sara nodded grateful for an excuse to be close to him. She wondered if he was just being friendly or if he was being flirtatious. She thought she'd caught the barest hint of something deeper in his voice when he spoke but with the loud music blaring, she couldn't be sure. Kandros placed his hand against her lower back and took her hand into his. She wrapped her arm around him resting her hand against the base of his carapace. They danced as well as anyone could in a space that was packed wall to wall. They found themselves getting pushed closer and closer together until it was nearly impossible to dance at all.

"Let's get out of here." Sara said hoarsely as she did her best to shout over the music and the din of the crowd. Kandros agreed and they slowly pushed their way out of the cramped bar. Kandros still had his hand against her back as he guided her through. Once they were alone Sara stayed close to him hoping he wouldn't push her away.

She had never been the type to make the first move but her newfound confidence, as well as the drinks she'd had earlier were giving her a bit of courage. She led him to the small alcove behind the hydroponic garden. The Nexus was empty anyway since everyone was piled into the Vortex and the little corner was very discreet. She stood between him and the wall and looked up at him with intent. She touched his chest and watched his reaction. His hand travelled up from her lower back and nestled between her shoulder blades. His other hand rested on her shoulder.

"You're not subtle, Ryder. I like that though." He leaned in closer to her, "I suppose I should thank the Pathfinder properly for all her hard work, shouldn't I." His words sent chills down her back.

"And how do you propose doing that?" She asked.

"Like this." He ran his fingers through her hair and gripped the back of her head bringing it towards him. He closed his eyes and kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft and he reveled in how they felt against him. Sara cupped his mandibles in her hands and kissed him forcefully. All the desire for him that was pent up over the course of time was released through her lips. She parted her lips letting his tongue enter her mouth. She loved how he tasted and how his long tongue wrapped around hers.

Sara broke off their kiss and grabbed him roughly. "I think this is a good start but I just might need you to show me a bit more gratitude. I am the Archon Slayer after all."

His eyes flashed and his voice flanged, "I'll show you as much gratitude as you can take."


End file.
